


I Love You Like A Lovely Thing!

by aislinn_tredor (Vee017)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee017/pseuds/aislinn_tredor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin stared into Padme's soft brown eyes, so brown they were like chocolate mousse reflecting in her vast pools of chocolate pudding while sparkling like the great chocolate lakes of Naboo</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Like A Lovely Thing!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xtinethepirate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xtinethepirate).



> Just because I was told not to, I wrote an Anakin/Padme fic. But all is not what it seems.
> 
> This was written to be *purposely bad*, but the grammar mistakes have now been corrected.

Anakin stared into Padme's soft brown eyes, so brown they were like chocolate mousse reflecting in her vast pools of chocolate pudding while sparkling like the great chocolate lakes of Naboo. So shining were their shimmering that he felt compelled by her sweet tempting brown pools to proclaim his love for her.

"Oh Padme, I love you like the lovingliest loving in the love love love world of love."

"Oh no, Anakin I love you like the lovingliest loving in the love love love world of love even more!"

And thus they stared into each others gloriously reflecting pools of light, that were in fact their eyes, and leaned in for the most passionate of kisses to blow away all passion and...

"Excuse me?"

Anakin and Padme turned to see Obi-Wan standing before them clad only in a pair of swim trunks.

"I'm sorry Padme, I meant to ask you earlier, but where are the towels?"

After Padme told him, Obi-Wan went serenely on his way and the beauticious Nubian Senator turned to her Jedi love.

"Anakin?"

Padme's brows furrowed as the handsome young man before her, a man to which the very suns lost their brightness, as he stared at the vacant place his Master was just standing.

"Anakin?"

The Padawan blinked and turned his attention back to his beloved.

"Oh, sorry I--"

She watched as he turned his head to look over the balcony. Following his gaze she found his half-naked Master setting down his towel and walking at a leisurely pace towards the water.

"Um...sorryPadmegottago!"

"Anakin, what?"

The gorgeous Former Queen who would make all new Queens weep at how beautiful Amidala was, watched in shock as her young love bolted from her arms and vanished into the manor.

Blinking, and once more furrowing her brow, she shrugged in confusion and turned to watch the ocean.

Her vision caught Obi-Wan as he was nearing the ocean's sealine when she caught sight of something barreling toward the great Jedi Master.

Her confusion was abated as she watched Anakin tackle his Master to the ground from behind and watched the young Padawan glomp Obi-Wan with what, she was sure, was highly inappropriate touching.

As Padme watched Obi-Wan turn in Anakin's arms and gazed at the two men rolling in the sand and into the cresting waves of the water with such reckless and passionate abandon, she shrugged and went in search of Dorme.

The End.


End file.
